


Mity, baśnie i legendy

by perfectly_black



Series: Ghostpunk: Opowieści z Aurivium [1]
Category: Ghostpunk, Ghostpunk (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: ghostpunk - Freeform, karapaki, sesje na podsłuchu
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_black/pseuds/perfectly_black
Summary: Jakie opowieści krążą po Aurivium?O czym na dobranoc opowiada się małym ratterom?Jakich bogów czczą aurelianie?O czym snuje się historie w portowych barach?" Ja myślę, że tutaj mogą iść takie bardzo stare stereotypy na zasadzie, że w prehistorii była epoka herosów i to ci ratterzy ich ( aurelianów) atakowali na każdym zaułku na drodze. I oczywiście ratterzy mają swoje legendy o epoce herosów i widzą to zupełnie inaczej."





	1. Mit o powstaniu świata według karapaków

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie błędy ortograficzne i literówki są wynikiem mojej koszmarnej dysleksji. Przymknijcie na nie oko, albo podrzućcie betę.
> 
> Opowiadanie jest ff do świata wymyślonego przez ekipę sesji na podsłuchu na potrzeby sesji RPG.

Pewnego razu wezbrała moc, jajo świata pękło, z jednej części skorupy powstała ziemia z drugiej niebo, a ze środka wykluły się karapaki. Jednak dopóki każdy z nich troszczył się wyłącznie o siebie wszystkie błądziły w ciemności. Wystarczyło jednak, że dwa z nich podały sobie odnóża w pomocnym geście i połączyło je coś niezwykłego- Umysł Roju. Z każdą kolejną istotą, która przyłączała się do wspólnoty Umysł Roju rósł w siłę i stawał się coraz pewniejszy, aż wszystkie karapaki wiedziały co zrobić.  
Zebrały się wspólnie i wzięły do ciężkiej pracy jaką było zbudowanie świata. Każdy z nich oddał swoje talenty na użytek roju. Dzięki światłu, które dawały jedne, inne mogły centymetr po centymetrze rozbudowywać niewielki fragment lądu powstały ze skorupy jaja. Była to niezwykle ciężka praca. Nie wszyscy ją przetrwali, lecz ci którzy polegli przysłużyli się rojowi a ich poświęcenie nie było nadaremne. Z łez kąpiących gęsto po zmarłych towarzyszach popłynęły strumienie i rzeki, powstały kałuże, jeziora i morza. Prace trwały nieprzerwanie pod sklepieniem górnej skorupy jaja. Gdy lądy były tak rozległe, że nie sposób ich było objąć wzrokiem najzdolniejsze z karapaków przystąpiły do tworzenia roślin i zwierząt. Z resztki życiodajnych płynów z jaja świata i nektaru, pradawni budowniczowie, ulepili mnogość różnych stworzeń, a Umysł Roju kierował ich odnóżami.  
Gdy praca była skończona karapaki odpoczęły wreszcie i wspólnie świętowały, jednak nawet tak wielka radość okupiona została śmiercią. Stawonogi, które tworzyły nowe życie umarły podczas tego samego spoczynku, na który udały się po zakończeniu budowy. Umysł Roju jednak czuwał nad nimi i każdy kto odszedł trafiał na firmanent skorupy świata. I tak powstały gwiazdy, słońce i księżyc; a przodkowie, nawet po śmierci, patrzyli z góry na świat i wspierali mądrością, światłem i ciepłem Umysł Roju i swoich potomków.


	2. Mit o powstaniu świata według ichtenów

To było w czasach kiedy powierzchni Wielkiej Wody nie pokrywały zmarszczki kładzione przez wiatr, lecz nawet wtedy woda była. Pewnego razu ocean wzburzył się i z największych głębin wychynęła Przedwieczna Matka, która w swojej mądrości zaczęła budować świat. Ogromnymi mackami zagarnęła część morskiego dna i wyniosła je ponad wodę, ale było ono jedynie jałowym pustkowiem. Potem obudziła jeden z podwodnych wulkanów, który wypluł ze swego wnętrza dwie świetliste kule: słońce i księżyc. Ich wewnętrzne światło rozjaśniło część mroku panującego na świecie. Jednak poruszające się bez ładu twory co jakiś czas uderzały w siebie lub pogrążały w nieprzeniknionej ciemności wielką część wszechświata. Dlatego też Przedwieczna Matka oddała słońce w posiadanie swej córce- Złotolicej Pani Światła. I panowała ona nad niebem od wschodu do zachodu; wyznaczała czas pracy i odpoczynku wiodąc złocistą kulę po niebie i prowadziła rok od najkrótszych do najdłuższych dni, a kiedy ten dobiegał końca wznawiała swą wędrówkę. Księżyc zaś wszedł w posiadanie Srebrnopalcego Pana Miesiąca, który pilnował spokoju nocy tocząc eteryczną kulę od zachodu do wschodu; odliczał miesiące kolejnymi pełniami i nowiami, oraz strzegł pory przypływów i odpływów. Ta para kochanków stanęła wspólnie na straży czasu. Choć spotykali się niezwykle rzadko, to nie szczędzili czasu na rozmowy za pomocą świetlnych sygnałów. A gdy nastawał upragniony czas spotkania z ich miłości rodziły się gwiazdy, dzięki którym żeglarze mogą odnaleźć drogę na odległych morzach.  
Ciepło słońca i prowadzenie wód przez księżyc oraz wspólne czuwanie Pani Światła i Pana Miesiąca nad światem zazieleniło morza i ziemię, tak że tylko czekały na nowych mieszkańców świata. A ten mimo swojego bogactwa był miejscem dzikim i niebezpiecznym. Dlatego Przedwieczna Matka nie ustawała w trudach i wybrała troje najpotężniejszych spośród swoich dzieci by zaprowadziły porządek. I tak Halala- Królowa Pływów objęła władzę nad morzem z jego zwodniczymi pradami; a Hurma- Pani Szkwałów wzięła w posiadanie wszystkie wiatry. Najstarszemu Hatonowi przypadł zaś w udziale tytuł Pana Ziemi Suchej i miał on udać się w długą wędrówkę po lądach, by je poznać i uczynić sobie poddanymi. Wielki był żal sióstr, gdy musiały pożegnać brata, lecz Haton rozpaczał jeszcze bardziej zmuszony porzucić ukochane morze. Na osłodę rozstania Hurma i Halala wydobyły z dna wielkiej głębi ogromną muszlę i napełniły ją najczystszą wodą morską. Dar ten umieściły na grzbiecie wiernego gizga, który miał towarzyszyć Hatonowi w podróży w nieznane. Pan Ziemi Suchej wyruszył na swoja tułaczkę, lecz każdej nocy, gdy strzepnął z siebie podróżny pył zanurzał się w morskiej wodzie, jednakowo czynił każdego ranka nim nastał dzień. Z wody kapiącej z jego ciała na rośliny i glebę o zmierzchu i o świcie powstała rosa- symbol wiecznej tęsknoty lądu za morzem.


	3. Chory blobos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To jest wynik natarczywej myśli i późnej pory. Praca absolutnie nie oryginalna, będąca przeróbką wierszyka dla dzieci. Musiałam. Wybaczcie.

Pan blobos był chory i leżał w chamaczku,  
I przyszedł blob doktór: „Jak się masz blobeczku!”  
„Źle bardzo...” i mackę wyciągnął do niego.  
Wziął za zol* pan doktór poważnie chorego,  
I dziwy mu śpiewa: „Zanadto się jadło,  
Co gorsza nie gruszki, lecz szynki i sadło;  
Źle bardzo... gorączka! Źle bardzo blobeczku!  
Oj długo ty, długo poleżysz w chamaczku,  
I nic jeść nie będziesz, kleiczek i basta:  
Broń Boże** kiełbaski, słoninki lub ciasta!  
„A winka nie można? zapyta blobeczek,  
Lub whisky wybornej choć kilka szklaneczek?”  
„Broń Boże! Pijawki i djeta ścisła!  
Od tego pomyślność w leczeniu zawisła.”  
I leżał blobeczek; wódeczka i kiszki  
Nietknięte, zdaleka pachniała mu whisky.  
Patrzcie, jak złe łakomstwo! Blobeczek przebrał miarę:  
Musiał więc nieboraczek srogą ponieść karę:  
Tak się i z wami, dziateczki, stać może.  
Od łakomstwa strzeż was Boże!

* Określenie chemiczne za sjp:  
,,układ koloidowy, w którym cząstki substancji gazowej, ciekłej lub stałej zawieszone są w cieczy"- jak dla mnie idealne określenie konsystencji blobosów.  
**No kreatywność mi się wyczerpała


End file.
